<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As if it were our last by Jesan_Miyuuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713921">As if it were our last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki'>Jesan_Miyuuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, But happy sad, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cuddles, Dancing in the Rain, First Kisses, First Loves, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Best Friends, I love yous, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, Lasts, M/M, Sad, Tears..., children to adults, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of firsts for Corpse and Sykkuno - first meetings, first kisses and first loves. And their last.</p><p>or </p><p>A fic of 3k fluff and angst (but happy angst).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As if it were our last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Someday we'll have our last conversation</i><br/><i>And drink our last cup of coffee</i><br/><i>Someday we might be 80</i><br/><i>And think about the different things we used to say</i><br/><i>All the memories of you will just become a ghost</i><br/><i>Of a smile caught in the wind</i><br/><i>Someday</i><br/><i>It'll be the last day</i><br/><br/><b>Last cup of coffee</b> by LilyPichu - My inspiration for this fic.</p><p>I would recommend reading this fic with Lily's comfi beats to set the mood! </p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Their first meeting happened on one sunny day with not a single cloud in the blue skies as the gentle sunlight washed over their little countryside town.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sykkuno! Come here for a moment please!”</p><p>Footsteps ring out from the top of the wooden cottage before a messy head of brown hair pops up from behind the doorway. His questioning response dies halfway through his lips as his eyes land on the little boy standing besides his mother.</p><p>“Woah...”</p><p>He finds himself breathless as he stares at the stranger in awe. The new kid has thick curly hair with beautiful sparkling eyes and a small frown. His posture is defensive, as if ready to fight anyone at any given moment without hesitation.</p><p>“He will be a part of our family as of today. Please take care of him, love.”</p><p>Sykkuno extends his hand out to the nameless boy with a bright smile. The smile does things to this grumpy little boy’s heart and it makes him feel giddy all over.</p><p>“I’m Sykkuno! I hope we can get along well!”</p><p>He stares at the hand for a moment too long. The brunette slowly starts to retract it with a small sad frown and the lack of sudden cheerfulness causes the dark haired boy to grab his hand instantly without thinking about it. The elated smile returns almost immediately as they intertwine their fingers together.</p><p>Sykkuno spends the rest of the afternoon showing his new friend around their cosy little two storey cottage with an air of pure happiness and excitement that leaves the dark haired boy fascinated. How is it possible for someone to be so happy all the time in this dark and lonely world of theirs?</p><p>“And this will be where you sleep from now on! We’ll be sharing a room since we don’t have space for another bedroom but don’t worry, we can split the room equally so that it’s fair!”</p><p>The bedroom, <em>their bedroom</em>, situated at the end of the hallway upstairs has just enough space for a bed against one wall opposite a small desk and chair set. The room smells like Sykkuno and the scent sets the flutter of butterflies in his stomach loose as he tries to figure out why his heart is beating so rapidly.</p><p>Sykkuno stops talking mid-sentence when he turns around to find his new friend frozen by the hallway outside the room. A concerned gleam makes its way into his chocolate brown orbs as he sudden steps into the dark haired boy’s personal space.</p><p>“Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?”</p><p>His breath hitches when the brunette grabs a hold of his cheeks to press their foreheads together. Up close he can see Sykkuno’s facial features clearly – the nearly non-existent freckles dusting his cheeks, the beautiful shine of his irises and the soft red hue of his plump lips. He remains quiet even as Sykkuno’s frown deepens from the lack of response.</p><p>“Boys! Time for dinner!”</p><p>Sykkuno’s mother’s voice echoes through the house followed by the sound of dishes clattering from downstairs. He lets out a huff of relieved and frustrated air when the brunette pulls back quickly with a flush creeping over his cheeks. Luckily, the awkwardness diffuses itself quickly as they settle down for dinner.</p><p>They get ushered into the bath an hour or two after dinner, where Sykkuno scrubs his back and washes his hair, before being put to bed by the brunette’s mother. He's given Sykkuno’s bed, despite his silent complaints, and the brunette ends up sleeping on a makeshift second bed, consisting of a single old mattress, on the floor next to the bed.</p><p>The moon is high in the sky by the time the house finally falls still. The dark haired boy lies wide awake in the soft bed, surrounded by Sykkuno’s scent, as he stares up at the wooden ceiling.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Sykkuno. I hope that we can get along well too.”</p><p>His deep whisper echoes through the room softly when he’s certain that the other boy’s breathing has evened out.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too.”</p><p>The soft, sweet response he gets in return nearly makes him fall out of the bed in a tangle of blankets. Sykkuno’s cute giggle makes his heart melt as he looks down at the fully awake boy.</p><p>“You weren’t asleep?”</p><p>The brunette shakes his head softly as he turns onto his side quickly.</p><p>“I can’t sleep. Are you also having trouble falling asleep?”</p><p>He nods in response and this time he does fall out of the bed when Sykkuno stands up to move into the spot next to him. His head is mere inches away from the floor as he dangles like a ragdoll in midair with his arms being held tightly in the brunette’s grip. They relocate themselves back onto the bed safely with a huge huff of relieved air before bursting out into a silent mess of giggles.</p><p>“I figured it would be better if we slept together – it always helps me to fall asleep in mama’s embrace whenever I have trouble sleeping.”</p><p>His breath hitches as the shorter boy pushes him down before throwing the blanket over them quickly. Sykkuno’s embrace is safe and warm as his arms circle around him under the blanket in a bear hug. They stare at each other in silence for a few moments before the brunette’s soft voice filters through the darkness of their blanket.</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>He hesitates – he doesn’t have a name. They, the villagers who took care of him before Sykkuno’s mother found him abandoned this morning outside the market region, called him Corpse because he always looked lifeless and pale despite being one of their greatest hunters. But Corpse was no ordinary name – especially not for a teenage boy.</p><p>“Corpse.”</p><p>He expected mockery and torment for his unusual name but instead he got another small sound of awe.</p><p>“That’s such a cool name!”</p><p>Corpse feels the tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes at the genuine response. Sykkuno lets out a small sound of surprise when he gets pulled flush against the taller boy's chest. He says nothing as he rubs soothing circles onto the crying boy’s back slowly.</p><p>They fall asleep curled up around each other with identical contented smiles on their lips.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their first kiss happened on one rainy day with the soft pitter-patter of the rain singing around them in the field of wild flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I think we should go back Sykkuno.”</p><p>Corpse’s request falls onto deaf ears as the brunette continues to tug his best friend up the dirt trail in the forest.</p><p>“We’re nearly there!”</p><p>The grey clouds above them are starting to swell rapidly with water as the sunlight begins to fade around them.</p><p>“It’s going to rain soon Sykkuno.”</p><p>The brunette ignores his warning by quickening his pace. Corpse stumbles a little behind him at the sudden change in speed and he nearly crashes into Sykkuno when they come to a sudden halt.</p><p>“We’re here!”</p><p>He steadies his footing on the slippery trail before peeking over Sykkuno to look forward. An awed gasp rings out through the clearing as his eyes land on the field of blue Forget-me-nots before them. Their little bodies are swaying gently in the cold breeze like ballerinas. The skies above them let out a roar of thunder, sending both of them jumping with fright. Corpse doesn’t realise that he’s gripping Sykkuno’s hand with extreme force until the brunette calls out to him with concerned eyes.</p><p>“Corpse? Are you okay?”</p><p>He winces as another clap of thunder rings out through the clearing. He hated rainstorms as a child because those were the nights that he spent huddled up alone in the dark, shivering from fear and cold. Corpse dreads the time of each year when summer rainstorms roll across their town.  </p><p>“Yeah... I just don’t like storms.”</p><p>The soft pitter-patter of the rain rolls over the place as it starts to drizzle. Sykkuno shields his eyes with his free hand as he looks up at the sky.</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll have any more thunder – just rain.”</p><p>The analysis calms him down a little as he tugs on Sykkuno’s hand again.</p><p>“We should go back...”</p><p>Warm, brown eyes land on him after a beat of silence.</p><p>“Do you hate rain?”</p><p>Corpse never thought about it – he knew he hated the sound of the thunder and was scared of lightning but rain... rain was different.</p><p>“I... don't know.”</p><p>Sykkuno extends his hand out to catch the raindrops on his palm with a small smile.</p><p>“I love the rain.”</p><p>He taps his ear lobe gently before closing his eyes.</p><p>“Listen.”</p><p>So Corpse does – he closes his eyes like Sykkuno and he listens. The soft pitter-patter of the rain filters through the air softly. All he hears for a few moments are just raindrops hitting the ground and he lets out a small frown as he tries to understand what’s so fascinating about this.</p><p>“I don’t hear it.”</p><p>Sykkuno pouts a little as his eyes flutter open as well. He cocks his head to the side as he tries to find the words to explain it.</p><p>“Erm... don’t listen with your ears.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“<em>Listen with your heart.</em>”</p><p>How do you listen with your heart? Isn’t that physically impossible?</p><p>Sykkuno giggles at Corpse’s frown as the taller boy tries to understand his words. The air becomes incredibly hot when the brunette takes his hand to press it against his chest, over his heart.</p><p>“What do you hear?”</p><p>The soft beating of Sykkuno’s pulse vibrates through his palm to his very own heart. It’s such as beautiful sound – simple yet so very unique.</p><p>“Your heartbeat.”</p><p>A smile blooms to life on those soft lips as he nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yes! That’s it – the sound of life.”</p><p>Corpse thinks he understands a little bit better now.</p><p>“<em>Listen to the sound of life, Corpse.</em>”</p><p>Brown eyes flutter shut again, his hand still holding Corpse’s close to his heart. Corpse tries to still the butterflies in his stomach as he closes his eyes for the second time. The soft pitter-patter of the rain, the sound of the flower petals bouncing from the weight of each droplet and the gentle strumming of Sykkuno’s heart. He hears it – <em>the sound of life</em>. There’s a happy glimmer in his dark eyes when he opens them this time.</p><p>“Did you hear it?”</p><p>He did.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>He follows obediently when he gets pulled towards the field of blue covering the clearing.</p><p>“Now let that sound flow through you. Feel it in your bones.”</p><p>Corpse finds himself unable to breathe as Sykkuno starts to twirl between the flowers in the rain. His body seems to move way too naturally as he sways from side to side freely.</p><p>“Come on Corpse!”</p><p>Sparks of brilliant heat rush through him when Sykkuno intertwines their fingers together naturally, as if they were meant to be. His dark eyes trail after the brunette as they start to sway gently in each other’s arms amidst the dancing flowers.</p><p>Maybe it’s the rain or the cold that had began to get to his head or the smell of the damp nature surrounding them. Whatever it is, it made Corpse feel fuzzy all over.</p><p>As a child he was often told that kisses were actions to show someone that you loved them. He had seen how the village chef would kiss his wife with loving eyes as they parted ways each morning and reunited each evening. He had seen how the village mothers would kiss their children goodbye and hello every day. He always saw love in their eyes and he feels that very same love in his heart as he watches Sykkuno lose himself to the sound of life in the field of Forget-me-nots.</p><p>In that moment he finally understands the butterflies in his stomach, the rapid beating of his heart and his inability to think rationally whenever he’s around the brunette. He finally understands that <em>he loves Sykkuno.</em></p><p>Their first kiss tastes like wild strawberries and rain. Their first kiss tastes like first love and deep affection. Their first kiss tastes like happiness and warmth. Their first kiss tastes like home.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their first ‘I love you’ happened on one starry night with the fireflies dancing around them under the willow tree in their backyard.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Corpse grew up in a little village a while away from Sykkuno’s town. He was found by the village chief as a baby and was taken in as one of them. One day he came back to the village in ruins – they had been attacked by another tribe whilst he was out hunting. Not a single person could be found, probably all cleared out to another area, and Corpse found himself alone again.</p><p>It took him two days of wandering around aimlessly before Sykkuno’s mother found him and took him in. She never adopted him, just hosted him like her own child until she passed away. Corpse and Sykkuno had been scared to tell her the truth after they discovered their feelings for each other so they just never did reveal the truth until her last moments. She gave them her blessing with a happy smile and told them that she was glad to have been able to have spent her life with such two beautiful children under her care.</p><p>That day their house lost a part of its warmth which they could never get back.  </p><p>Corpse pushes the back door open with his shoulders, his two hands occupied with two cups of steaming tea. Sykkuno is staring up at the star lit skies above their backyard with a small grin. He’s paler than usual and thinner as well but the corners of his lips are always turned up in a joyful smile despite it all. It’s been a couple of years since their trio turned to two but they have somehow managed to re-find their happiness despite their biggest loss. She always used to say that the ones left behind should go on living happily, that’s how you honour the love you had received from the ones that have left you. So they did their best to be happy every day.</p><p>“Are you having fun?”</p><p>The brunette’s smile lights up like the bright full moon above them when Corpse hands him a cup of tea before sitting down besides his lover.</p><p>“More so now that you’re here.”</p><p>Deep chuckles echo through their backyard as Corpse pulls Sykkuno closer to him, their tea forgotten on one corner of the teal picnic blanket. A happy sigh gets let out into the peaceful night as the brunette leans forward to rub their noses together cutely.</p><p>A happy, serene life in a peaceful town with his lover – a life that Corpse never imagined was possible for him. But here he is now, safe and loved in Sykkuno’s arms, under the starry skies. The sound of the night life around them washes the world in a soft harmony as the duo continues to get lost in each other’s eyes.</p><p>“<em>I love you, Corpse.</em>”</p><p>A whispered confession that's nearly inaudible below the murmurs of their backyard. A whispered confession that makes tears trickle down his cheeks as the willow tree above them undulates in the warm night breeze. They have never said it before, always scared of moving too fast and losing it all, even after so many years.</p><p>
  <em>Their first ‘I love you’. </em>
</p><p>Hundreds of fireflies buzz to life around them, bathing them in a magical glow. Truly a fitting scene for one of their most treasured moments in their lives.  </p><p>“<em>I love you too Sykkuno, I always will.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the gravel crunching beneath his feet reverberates across the cold winter air as the dark haired male makes his way between the rows and rows of dull grey stones – the bouquet of blue flowers in his hands does very little to bring colour to the place. He finally comes to a stop by the end of the second last row, in front of two well managed headstones. Corpse struggles to breathe for a moment, he finds himself unable to do anything at all these days without feeling the consequences of even the tiniest movements in his bones.</p><p>“How have you been Sykkuno?”</p><p>His deep voice sounds tired. It’s been a month since then. Every morning he wakes up missing the warmth of the brunette and every night he goes to bed missing the smile on his face – even in his last moments he was smiling.</p><p>“As promised, I’m coming to join you soon.”</p><p>He sets the bouquet of Forget-me-nots in front of the tombstone before sitting down next to it with a grunt. The dark grey rock feels hard and cold against his head when he leans down on it. The doctors told him this morning that his time would be coming to an end soon as well.</p><p>Everything has been done – all arrangements made. Their little cottage is now the home of a newly married couple and their little girl. She had short brown hair and a happy smile on her face when they visited the place a few days prior. She reminded him of Sykkuno when they were young – always running around the house with an air of happiness and excitement no matter the time of year. It made Corpse’s heart warm.</p><p>The breeze feels nice as it ruffles his hair. The world is peaceful as the sound of life washes over him for the last time. The rustle of the trees surrounding the hill, the chirping of the birds in the skies and the slow strumming of his heart. The chorus of noises making up the symphony of life fade away until Sykkuno’s soft voice reaches his ears.</p><p>“<em>Corpse, I missed you.</em>”</p><p>His eyes flutter open quickly at the statement. Corpse finds himself no longer on the hill – surrounded instead by a soft glow of white light. A single tear rolls down his cheek when he sees Sykkuno. Sykkuno with his same warm eyes, his same soft brown hair and his same happy smile. A wet laugh echoes around them as Corpse sobs into Sykkuno’s shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Sorry for making you wait Sykkuno.</em>”</p><p>The hill of graves no longer feels cold and lonely as Corpse’s body falls limp against the tombstone. A happy smile gracing his lips even after the last of his heart beat stops.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their last moment together happened on one cloudy day with the promise of spending their next life loving each other forever as well.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello~ </p><p>I wanted to try something new... Not very sure that this will do well so feedback will be especially appreciated this time(Feedback is always appreciated!)!! Xx</p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Please tell me how you feel about this genre! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan </p><p>[Reminder/Warning:<br/>Corpse and Sykkuno are real life humans with real feelings. As their fans we should respect them and prioritise their happiness above all else. Should any of my works under this tag be requested for removal I will delete them.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>